Emotionless
by half-lightanddarkangel4ever
Summary: When Ciel has a dream about a girl named Angel with angel wings and demon eyes, he sets out to find her with the help of Sebastian. Can they find her before chaos strikes or will they end up dying in the process? cielxOC Sebastian is more of a fatherly figure. Some swearing rated T


**angel: hi everybody!**

**ciel: hello**

**angel: ok so... I know that I am currently writing a crossover buuuuut~ this story decided to pop in my head so i decided to write it for you!**

**ciel: she wouldn't leave me alone about it**

**angel: I did not!**

**ciel: angel does not own black butler (begins to run)**

**angel: don't change the subject! (runs after ciel)**

_chapter 1: flash back_

_Ciel's dream:_

_Egypt 12020 b.c._

_A young girl by the age of 6 was running around an old house. She had half white and black hair that went down both sides of her head, she had green eyes that matched the trees. She wore a long sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles._

_Suddenly a man around his 50"s walked out of the house with a 26 year-old woman following._

_You could tell that the man was balding by how small locks of his hair fell out when he took each step. His hair was a dull brown color as well as his eyes. The man wore a shenti. He was also quite tan._

_The woman had long black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She wore a long sleeveless dress._

_"Angel," the man said._

_The young girl or Angel went up to the man. Her face was expressionless as well as her eyes and when she spoke you could not hear one single emotion._

_"Yes", Angel said._

_Then, unexpectedly the man punched her right in the face._

_"I did not permit you to speak, girl," he said_

_The woman laughed wickedly at Angel. Then walked up to her and kicked her repeatedly in the gut._

_Angel didn't show any kind of pain. She didn't even twitch. She just layed there, taking every kick that the woman did._

_So Angel just closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over._

_Suddenly, the kicks stopped and the woman screamed._

_Angel was about to open her eyes when a warm hand went over them and her mouth so she wouldn't scream._

_"SSSSShhhhhhhh," said a man's voice. He sounded mature and responsible. "A girl your age shouldn't look at these corpses."_

_Angel removed the man's hands and saw the couple stained with their own blood._

_Then, she got a look at the man._

_He wore a black suit with a nice red tie. His hair was gray and very long hair. The man also wore a nice set of __spectacles that showed his soft green/yellow eyes._

_Angel didn't show how she felt cause she never could._

_"So what's your name little girl?" the man asked._

_"Angel,'' she said. "What is yours?"_

_"Undertaker," the man or Undertaker said. "So would these be your parents?"_

_Angel shook her head and looked down. It was true they weren't her real parents._

_"Oh, well. Do you have anyone else that you could live with?" Undertaker asked._

_Again, Angel shook her head._

_"Well, how about you live with me?'' Undertaker asked._

_Angel nodded her head without hesitation._

_Then, Undertaker picked her up and said," Alright, then let's go."_

_Fast forward 7 years_

_Angel was walking down a small dirt path on her way to the grim reapers library._

_After Undertaker took her in, the other reapers allowed her to know their secret and let her stay with them._

_Angel helped the other reapers by keeping everything in order._

_Soon, Angel could hear children's laughter a few feet away._

_She saw a group of four kids around her age walking towards her. And Angel knew who they were and didn't like them._

_"Uh, oh," one girl said. "look who it is!"_

_They all stopped and stared at Angel_

_"Oh, no you're right!" a boy said. "It's Miss Emotionless!"_

_They all laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. But, Angel just kept walking, not even fazed by it._

_When she was about to pass them, the first girl who seemed to be the leader of the group raised her hand ready to hit Angel._

_When the girl moved to hit Angel, Angel grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted it. Then, threw the girl down to the ground._

_"You know what," Angel said, looking straight at the girl blankly. "I'm sick and tired of you always picking on me. Either you knock it off or I'm going to do something that I won't regret."_

_The girl looked at Angel's blank face and said,"What would you do?"_

_Angel's eyes turned to those of a snake, the color: red._

_Then, out of her back came a pair of feathered wings._

_Angel raised her hand to the girl's face and said,"This: You're all going to Hell."_

_Suddenly, the four kids dropped to the ground... unmoving._

_"Angel!"_

_Said girl turned around to face a shocked Undertaker. Then he smiled and bowed._

_"What are you doing?" Angel questioned._

_"I'm bowing to you," He said. Before Angel could question again, he added,"You are a... Demon Angel."_

_End__ dream_

**angel: and done**

**ciel: well with the first chapter**

**angel: -sighs- yup**

**ciel: please r&r**

**ciel&angel: BYE**


End file.
